1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an anti-skid brake control system and more specifically to such a system having a brake actuator wherein the actuator operating hydraulic pressure is automatically adjusted to a level proportional to the level of hydraulic pressure from the master cylinder to enhance the responsiveness of the actuator.
2. Prior Art
It is known in prior art anti-skid control devices of the type having an actuator interposed between the master cylinder and the wheel cylinders to provide the hydraulic operating pressure for the actuator from an ancillary source of fluid pressure such as the pressure of a power steering pump. The ancilliary fluid pressure must resist the normal fluid pressure in the brake system when the ancillary fluid pressure is employed to hold the skid control system in its normal braking position.